


Crazy

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was thinking about what if Dean and Cas had a relationship before everything went to hell. Now Cas is crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

Sam got a call, he looked at the caller ID, "It's Meg." He answered the call, "What?" Dean walked over to Sam.

_'What up bullwinkle? Just a little FYI call, your boy's awake.'_

Sam scrunched his face up, "What?" He lowered the mic from his mouth, "Cas is awake."

"Well, whe-" Sam put Meg on speaker, "When?"

_'Last night about 8.'_

Dean got irritated, "And you waited till now to call us?"

_'I've been busy with Cas. He's just a tad different than when He dozed off kay?'_

Dean scrunched his face, "What do you mean different?"

_'Hey Ceecrest guess what not a nurse. Just playing one on TV.'_

Dean made a face,  _'Want answers? Start driving.'_

Meg hung up after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg led Sam and Dean into Cas's room. He was just standing at the window.

"Hey Cas..."

Cas turned around and stared at them.

"...Hello Dean. Sam."

Dean smiled, "Well look at you. Walking and talking, that's great right?"

Cas walked up to him and smiled, He lifted his pointer finger to him, "Pull my finger."

"W-What?"

Cas moved his finger a little, "My finger. Pull it."

Dean sighed and shifted, slowly he took his finger and pulled.

The lights blew out.

Cas laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay. Just hang on Cas. Let us catch up with you."

"So you're saying you remember who you are. What you are."

Cas turned around from the window, "Yes of course. Today in the garden, I followed a honey bee. I saw the route of flowers right there, the whole plan, there's nothing to add."

Sam looked at Cas, "You might want to add a little Flourizine."  


Meg spoke up, "Right. He's been like the naked guy at the ravers since he woke up, totally useless."

Cas turned to Meg, "Would you look at her. My caretaker. All that thorny, pain, so beautiful."

"We've been over this, I don't like poetry. Put up or shut up."

Dean looked down, Sam spoke up, "Okay so Cas you said you woke up last night?"

Cas perked, "Yes I heard a ping that pierced my. Well you wouldn't have known unless you were an angel at the time."

Sam handed Cas the bag holding the brick, "It's also when we opened this."

Cas held it, "Oh yes. Now I understand."

"Understand what?"

"You were the ones. Huh, guess that make sense."

Dean perked at that, "What makes sense?"

Cas picked up the brick, "Well if someone was going to free the word. It would be you two. Oh I love you guys." He pulled the two brothers into a hug.

"Ya okay," They patted him on the back.

~~~~~~~~

"Don't like conflict." Cas vanished and the word fell.

"The hell was that?"

"You heard him, don't like conflict. Down in the dayroom I can guarantee that."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Okay I'll go after Cas, Sam will you pick up the.. Word of God?"  


"Ya."

~~~~~~~

Meg stood in the doorway, "-Let me just go get my angel." She walked down the hall.

Sam ran to catch up to her,"Meg. Wait, What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think he will come too? You heard him, thorny beauty blah blah. I'm the one who stayed with him. He owes me. His words."

"You know what him and Dean were. Besides, what are you going to do with a broken angel?"

"I'll take power where I can get it. I got myself to look out for."

~~~~~~~~~

Dean rounded the table, looking at Cas, he feels like a father scolding their kid, "You realize you just broke God's word."

Cas looked off to the side, Dean sat down, "It's Sam's thing isn't it? You taking on his cagematch scars."

Cas just stared at him,"I'm guessing that's what broke your bank. Right?"

Cas finally spoke, "Well it took everything to get me here."

Dean shook his head, "What are you talking about man?"

"Dean. I know you want different answers."

"No what I want is, You button up that coat, help us take down leviathans, to come back with  _me_."

Cas stared at him, "Do you remember what you did?"

Cas picked up the sorry box and held it for a second. He shook it and the game appeared.

"Do you want to go first?"

~~~~~~~~

Cas was talking crap. Dean was trying to talk realistic and Cas didn't want to hear it.

"We live in a  _sorry_ universe. Why do I prosper from your loss? I don't mAke the rules."

"You made some of them. When you tried to become God, cut that hole into that wall."

"Dean. It's your move."

Dean banged his fist and shoved the game off the table, "Forget the damn game!"

Cas looked down, Dean softened, "Forget the game bab-Cas."

Cas looked up at him, "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean shook his head, "No you're playing sorry."

Cas looked at him confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean stared at Cas picking up the pieces.

He couldnt, just Cas. He was so broken. His Cas.

Cas looked up with a smile, "What?"

"Sam. He's talking to angels."

Dean hated that he had to vanish Cas but the others needed to go. 

Cas popped back in the car and it stung when he asked if Meg was hurt. She doesn't love him. Doesn't even care about him, not like how he does.

Dean asked about the angels and Cas started to reply but then went off topic.

"Cas! Don't make me pull this car over."

Cas looked at Dean, "Are you angry? Why are you angry?"

"No I-I'm. Please can we just stay on topic." Dean was a lot of things right now; mad, angry, jealous, gulty, but most of all hurt.

~~~~~~~~

At the cabin Cas was playing with something, he said to Sam, "You seem troubled. Though, that seems to be a majority of your personality so I usually just ignore it."

Sam sighed, "No I'm- I'm just mostmy wondering about you."

"What about me?"

Cas looked at Sam, "You're worried about the burden I lifted from you."

"I couldn't take the weight of everything I did. How I hurt you. How I hurt Dean... But when I took on your pain, that helped. I know that sounds-"

"I know all you tried to do was good. I know that, Dean knows it. We're grateful for that. And we're going to try to get you better."

Cas looked at him, "What do you mean better?"

Sam looked at him with pain in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~

Dean was talking with Kevin, "-I don't think they have the equipment to care." He sat down, thinking, "Seems like when they try it just, breaks them apart."  


~~~~~~~~~~~

The angels were back. They wanted the prophet.

"We'll take care of your prophet."

The girl looked at Dean with hatred, "Why should we trust anything that you say. When Castiel first laid a hand on you he was lost! And for that you will pay." Dean glared at the angel, she stalked forward.

Castiel intercepted, "Please. They are the ones we were put here to protect."

The angel looked at him, "No..." She punched him in the face, causing him to fall.

"You bitch," Sam and Dean moved forward but we're stopped by the other angel.

 ~~~~She had beat Cas mercilessly. She got her angel blade out...

Dean's heart stopped.

No.

Please, No.

Innevitably Meg shoved her blade into the angel, killing her.

~~~~~~~~~

They read what was needed to kill the leviathin after Kevin had translated and left.

"We need the blood of a fallen angel..."

Cas produced a bottle and handed it to Dean, "Well you know me. Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters."

Dean looked at Cas, "What are you going to do?"

Cas stared at him and smiled, popping by Dean, he kissed his cheek, "I don't know. Isn't that amazing?"

And like that he was gone.

"Dean..."

"No Sam... Let's just get to work."


End file.
